1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to fluid delivery, and more particularly, to an apparatus and an associated method for controllably releasing fluids into a fluid stream in a desired environment, such as, for example, in a laundering appliance and a vehicle climate control system.
2. Background Art
During certain processes, it may be desirable to add various formulations to the working fluid (liquid or gaseous) stream or medium. For instance, during the washing process for a laundering appliance, it may be desirable to add pre-soaks, fabric softeners, bleaching agents, or anti-wrinkling formulations to the water. Likewise, during the drying process, it may be desirable to add an anti-static agent or anti-wrinkling formulation to the circulation. As another example, in a vehicle, it is often desirable to release a sanitizing agent or a fragrance into the circulating air in the climate control system of the vehicle.
Usually, the addition of such fluids into the working medium requires the operator to measure out an appropriate amount of the particular desired formulation and to introduce it to the fluid. This process invariably involves some mess, and involves more than a little judgment which may need to take into account many variables. In the environment of a laundering apparatus, these variables include load size, type of fabric, softness of water, and the particular wash or dry cycle chosen. Similar problems are associated with the introduction of fluids into the air supply of a vehicle, as well as the introduction of fluids into fluid streams in a multitude of other environments.
Thus, it would be an improvement in the art to have a relatively straight-forward way of adding the appropriate amount of fluid to the working fluid of a device in the desired environment.
The device for introducing a first fluid into a second fluid stream comprises an enclosure and means for causing the release of the first fluid. The enclosure releasably retains the first fluid. The release causing means releases the first fluid from the enclosure into the second fluid stream upon association with a predetermined condition associated with the second fluid stream.
In a preferred embodiment, the release causing means comprises an electrochemical gas generating cell associated with the enclosure. In another preferred embodiment, the release causing means may comprise a mechanically activated chemical gas generating cell.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the enclosure may comprise a semi gas permaeable enclosure. In such an embodiment the release causing means comprises the force of gravity associated with the semi gas permeable fluid enclosure.
In another preferred embodiment, the predetermined condition may include any one of humidity, temperature, pH, conductivity, pressure and/or combustion.
In another preferred embodiment, the enclosure includes a moveable member capable of altering the volume of the enclosure and an opening. The opening is associated with the enclosure and with the second fluid stream. Movement of the moveable member directs the first fluid through the opening.
In such a preferred embodiment, the moveable member comprises a flexible membrane associated with the enclosure. In another such embodiment, the moveable member comprises a piston slidably positionable within the enclosure.
In another preferred embodiment, the release causing means includes electronic circuitry which is capable of detecting a predetermined condition associated with the second fluid stream. In such an embodiment, the release causing means further includes at least one sensor associated with the second fluid and the electronic circuitry. The sensors can be selected from the group consisting of pH sensors, temperature sensors, humidity sensors, hard water sensors, air quality sensors and pressure sensors. In addition, in a preferred embodiment, the release causing means may further include at least one switch actuatable by a user upon association with a predetermined condition associated with the second fluid stream.
In a preferred embodiment, the second fluid stream may be any of the following fluids: oxygen, air and water based fluids. Preferably, the first fluid may be any one of the following fluids: laundry formulations, such as liquid bleach, enzyme solutions, surfactants, concentrated detergents, water softeners, sud-controlling agents, whiteners, perfumes, corrosion inhibitors, bluing agents, antiseptic agents, fabric softeners, starch, pre-soaks, and mixtures thereof; mildew retardants; fragrances; air fresheners; plant foods; chlorine solutions, water softener chemical solutions; and insecticides.
In one embodiment of the invention, a system may be assembled which utilizes a combination of at least two of the devices in conjunction with each other.
The invention further includes a method for introducing a first fluid into a second fluid stream. The method includes the steps of providing an enclosure for releasably retaining the first fluid, providing a second fluid stream, and causing the release of the first fluid from the enclosure into the second fluid stream upon association of the second fluid stream with a predetermined condition.
In a preferred embodiment, the method further includes the step of sensing a condition associated with the second fluid stream through at least one sensor associated with the second fluid stream.
In another preferred embodiment, the step of causing the release of the first fluid comprises the step of moving a moveable member which is associated with the enclosure, to, in turn, release the first fluid into the second fluid stream.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the step of moving a moveable member comprises the step of actuating an electrochemical gas generating cell associated with the moveable member.